So I wasn't expecting that
by Ashura wolf of Legend
Summary: Harry goes down to the great hall in the morning only to see everyone about to fall asleep after not getting a wink of sleep during the night due to the castle shaking, then two very strange people appear in the great hall...but are they really there? Features Caulifa, Ron and Hermione
1. Chapter 1

**A/N I wrote this oneshot to keep me going until the next fantastic beasts film/book comes out and until the DBS movie.**

* * *

 **Harry P.O.V**

I bit down on the piece of sausage that I was having for breakfast, I was using my left hand to hold my fork because my right hand was still bandaged up due to Umbitch's torture.

Apparently last night the earth began to shake violently for a good couple of hours but you never know what is and isn't true in the Hogwarts rumour mill. Ron finally came down looking worse that I had ever seen him.

His hair was sticking out at sharp angles and he had bags under his eyes, in all honestly he looked like the troll that we fought in 1st year. Hermione came down a few seconds later and looked just as bad as Ron did.

Her hair was curly and all over the place while her eyes held no life in them. Both of them came over to me and said "Morning Harry, you look good for the shaking that the caste suffered last night".

So the castle did shake last night, I was about to reply when a women maybe even a girl in her late teens came bursting through the wall, through a SOLID BRICK WALL, sending the bricks into the tables and the ground.

The girl seemed to flirting with a man with golden hair who looked to be in his late 30's. He called out to her "Caulifa, stop flirting while we are training" he sent a punch at her at extremely fast speeds.

Everyone gasped, ready for this girl called 'Caulifa?' to be hit by this older man but to everyone's surprise, she caught and chucked him to the floor before she screamed and her hair turned golden, she also had a golden aura surrounding her.

The older man said, "That's enough caulifa, time to eat before we start training again", she floated down tearing of the orange clothes that she was wearing, oh yeah, and did I mention that they had been FLYING!

When the older man picked himself up I saw that his robe like clothes was ripped at the top and that underneath he was wearing blue robes. His trousers and boots were fine and actually looked very clean.

The girl who I now could see was in her early 20's, once she had let her robes fall, to the shock of many who weren't muggleborns, all she had underneath the top half of her top was a pink mini crop top that really only covered her chest, although she was wearing some rather loose pink robes on her trousers, on the ground was a pair of orange robes with a strange, sort of Japanese looking symbol on it.

The girl went straight away grabbed a piece of Bacon that was on my table, and munched on it before stating "You and Kale make much better food than this, helleven Chi-Chi makes good food"

Then she looked around and said "Actually, why is there food hear in this run down castle" the older man smiled and said "Stop hating Chi-Chi so much, I know you love me but still, that is just pitiful" He stopped speaking and then flashed away.

The woman Caulifa continued to eat, clearly not shocked that someone had just apperatedted away, Umbitch got up and screamed "Get that filthy muggle out of here! NOW"

Sending a curse at the girl, instead it went right through her and hit the ground. The man returned and said "Here, is your proper lunch, as for why there is food here, it seems like to bulma that our earth and another earth very like it are very close together through 'frequency lines'."

Caulifa looked confused but shrugged it off and dug into the Japanese styled meal, suddenly in a blinding flash of light, the two very strange people disappeared along with everything else around them.

I turned and faced Hermione and Ron, Ron was a mess, his eyes were clouded over and he was drooling, all while muttering "So pretty, must find this girl"

I then looked at Hermione who looked completely bewildered and said "So any Idea what just happened"

She shook her head and said, "Nope but we should probably drag Ronald away before he runs into a wall after them".

We picked him up by the arms and dragged Ron out of the hall.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this oneshot, I am currently working on Spectacular spider-man season 3 and Jen 10 alongside these random oneshots.**

 **That means POSAD is on hold (apart from me rewriting the original chapters)**

 **I am also working on a TMNT(2012) fic set after season 4 and is my version of season 5, it won't be out till later this year but you can see the description on my profile when I update it tonight.**

 **I also have plans for a Totally spies fic to do with supernatural beings but I'm not sure if I should do it or not.**

 **I also don't think I will do another Dragon Ball fic just because I prefer watching it to writing about it.**

 **Once again, I hope you enjoyed and see ya!**


	2. R,I,P Stan Lee

This is going to be going up across all my stories because recent events have shaken me... for those that haven't heard of the 12/11/18 Stan 'the Man' Lee passed away at the age of 95

for those who don't know who Stan Lee is, he was the Godfather of the comic Industry and one of the people to start of the modern comic era, he created/co-created several Superheroes from Marvel comics including but not limited to: Spider-man, Iron-man, Fantatsic four, X-men, Ant-Man and the Avengers.

I don't know what to say about his passing, sadness? Anger? I will say this he lived a good life.

I will say this, this man created some of my favorite character which is what allows me to write these fanfictions, Spider-man is one of my favorite characters and if hadn't been for Stan, well we would have never got him.

Stan Lee will never been forgotten and shall forever be in our hearts. EXCELSIOR!EXCELSIOR! R.I.P Stan Lee...EXCELSIOR!


End file.
